I Just Can't Help It
by skygirl90
Summary: For my friends. ONE-SHOT. Just a sweet little love story for Inuyasha and Kagome. I thought it was pretty sweet.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha ideas or Characters!

**I Just Can't Help It**

Kagome jumped out of the well and into feudal Japan. Normally this thought made her happy, but today she was way to heartbroken to smile.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he saw the expression on her face.

Inuyasha's voice almost made Kagome fall back into the well, but she didn't look at him.

"Where are the others?" she asked quietly.

"Well, Miroku and Songo went back to Songo's old village to rebuild it, and Shippo is hanging out with his women. I guess you still expected it to be the same, huh?" He began to walk toward her with a slight smile on his face. "But now that the jewel is complete, and safe from harm there is no need for our little group." He now stood next to Kagome. Kagome still didn't look at Inuyasha.

"I know it isn't the same, it's you who keep living in the past." Kagome surprised herself on how calmly she said it.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Why do you say that?"

Kagome looked at him, her eyes locking with his. Her hand reached up and grabbed the beads the Kaede had put on him so long ago, when she first arrived.

Inuyasha took a sharp step back, Kagome gave one solid yank and the necklace broke. The beads fell harmlessly to the ground.

Kagome had one bead left in her hand she opened her fist and whispered 'sit' the bead glew purple and fell from her hand. She just stared at the beads on the ground.

"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha cautiously asked, standing still in the place right in front of Kagome.

"I will no longer influence your decisions, do what you wish, I am done with this place, and I'm defiantly done with you!" she looked at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. "Go be with your beloved Kikyo, I don't care anymore. You don't even know how deeply you hurt me." Kagome bowed her head, crying.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say, yes he loved Kikyo, but he had also come to love Kagome as well. He didn't know Kagome felt this way.

Kagome shook her head and jumped down the well back toward home. And Inuyasha just stood there.

Kikyo watched the whole thing from the trees that surrounded the well.

"Well, Inuyasha, is this the second relationship you screwed up? I'm starting to lose track." Kikyo made her way out of the dense forest.

Inuyasha turned toward Kikyo. "You were watching the whole thing?" Kikyo walked right up to Inuyasha and slapped him clear across the face. "Hey what was that for?"

"Because your such a mindless idiot. Of course, you used to love me, but I'm already dead. So the obvious choice is Kagome. Does everyone have to spell it out for you?"

Inuyasha just looked away, licking his emotional wounds. "I'm not human, nor demon, what have I to offer Kagome."

"Love and happiness."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "So, It's not like I can go be with her. Demons don't exist in her time."

"Ask her to live with you, here. Why are you trying to find excuses, you obviously love her?"

Inuyasha took his time responding to that question, "because I'm scared."

"So was Kagome, but she still managed to tell you how she felt, are you going to let her suffer, or will you give the gift that only you can give."

Inuyasha didn't answer; he just jumped down the well.

Kagome had locked herself in her room, her mother and grandpa were outside the door trying to persuade her to open it.

"NO, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed as the tears fell down from her eyes to her pillow.

There was a knock at the front door, so her mother left to go answer it.

However, a few minutes later a knock came on Kagome's door.

"WHAT?!" she said extremely annoyed.

"Kagome, you have a visitor."

Kagome thought of who could possibly have come to see her. 'It's certainly not Inuyasha! It must be Hojo!'

"TELL THAT STUPID PREP TO GET LOST!" She stuffed her face in her pillow to continue to cry. There was a sound of shuffled feet outside, but they finally went downstairs.

It was a few more minutes before Kagome felt a cool breeze on her back, and looked up. The window was open.

"That's funny, I could have sworn it was closed a minute ago..." her voice trailed of when she saw a familiar shadow on her wall. Her eyes widened. She turned around to face the figure.

"INUYASHA!" She said surprised.

"Kagome...I...I'm sorry...I didn't know..." Inuyasha never had a hard time speaking to Kagome before. "I didn't know you felt that way, I never wanted to hurt you."

"Not want to hurt me, well you did a fine job!" She said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses!"

Inuyasha grabbed her and held her in a tight embrace. She struggled with him for a few minutes, but finally gave in and allowed herself to cry on his shoulder.

"Kagome, I don't love Kikyo like that, not how you think. Once I loved her like that, but we cannot change what has happened in that past. I used to love her, but I don't know. I couldn't even if I wanted to, because...because...I love...you."

Kagome stopped crying and looked up Inuyasha. He was blushing slightly at admitting his feeling. Now it was Kagome's turn to surprise Inuyasha.

Kagome grabbed the neck of Inuyasha's shirt and pulled his head down to where she could reach it.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the warmth of her lips on his, but he quickly closed them and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist supporting her when her knees went weak.

After a long few seconds they broke apart. "Kagome, I don't want to lose you. Please, Kagome, will you come back with me. Stay with me.

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes and a smile slowly stretched across her face. "Yes, I want to stay with you forever Inuyasha."

Inuyasha leaned down a bit and swept Kagome off of her feet bridal style. "I was hoping you would say that." He gathered her lips up in a sweet and tender kiss.

Kagome kissed him back, and her heart glowed.


End file.
